Childish Behavior
by Heart's Fate
Summary: No one makes their Brittany cry. Santana/Brittany/Rachel


**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters used in this work of fiction. Simply using the characters for my own entertainment.

**Author's Note**: Just a warning, this very much heavily implies a relationship between three people. Don't like Don't read.

**For**: A Request at the Glee_OT3_Meme on Livejournal.

* * *

**Childish Behavior**

"It's like having a child," Rachel sighed, her head resting against Santana's shoulder. The pair closely watching the blonde haired Cheerio as she animatedly played in the play ground.

Santana only nodded as she ran her fingers through the tiny brunettes' hair. Brittany was in a class of her own. The girl was special and that only made it that much easier to just fall in love with her. After all if it weren't for Brittany, they wouldn't have Rachel with them now. The blonde had fought tooth and nail for Santana to be nicer to little brunette, especially after everything that had went down at Sectionals a few months back.

Who knew being a little nicer to the midget drama queen would lead to one hell of a threesome. Rachel seemed to calm down some once she allowed herself to relax. It did take Santana having to beat up a few people before the diva even allowed her to touch in. In the end it was all worth it to make her girls happy.

A throat cleared above them, breaking Santana from her thoughts. The Latina quickly looked down to see Rachel asleep on her shoulder before she looked up to see an older woman glaring down at them, "Excuse me," the woman began staring down at the teenager, "does that blonde to you?"

Santana's brow knotted together as she glanced back to where the woman was pointing to where she could see Brittany hunched over with her hands on her hips. The blonde appeared to be arguing with a five year old.

The Latina glared right back at the older woman, not liking the tone she was taking "Yeah, she does. Is there a problem or something?"

The woman crossed her arms over her chest, "She's acting downright childish. Restrain your friend. She has no right to be yelling at my daughter like that."

Santana frowned, "Listen lady, Brittany's like a kid. I can't reprimand her cause she'll start to cry. She's freaking sensitive."

"If you won't do something about her than I will," the mother huffed, acting like a kid herself, before turning and making her way to Brittany and the five year old.

Santana sighed, smacking her head against the bench as she stared up at the sky. She was getting a headache. This lady was going to make Brittany cry or something and when Rachel catches wind of it…oh, she feels just a little bit bad for the lady.

"Rach," she shook the brunette, "Rachel you have to wake up. I need to deal with something."

Rachel mumbled something under her breath as she lifted her head from Santana's shoulder. The Latina smiled, pressing a kiss to the Diva's temple. In a second she was up and marching to the mother, whose finger was pointed in Brittany's face. The blonde looking close to tears as she caught some of the older woman's words.

"Stop acting like a child and grow up. You don't belong here."

"Whoa, lady listen to me," Santana snapped, stepping between them, "you have no fucking right to be yelling at my girlfriend like you're her mom. I already told you she was sensitive and you still had to pull something like this. I'm sure what ever it was she was arguing with your kid about was nothing serious to begin with."

"I only wanted to swing on the swings," Brittany sniffled from behind her.

The Latina rolled her eyes, "Seriously?" she glared at the woman, catching the sight of Rachel making her way to them from the corner of her eye, "is that all this is about? A fight over who got to swing on the swings first?"

"Pardon me, but what seems to be the problem here?" Rachel ever so calmly asked as she came to stand with her girlfriends, quickly talking the tall blonde in her arms at the sight of her.

The mother proceeded to recount the events and Santana couldn't help but smirk as Rachel slowly frowned with each word. The tiny brunette released Brittany into the arms of Santana and motioned for the mother to follow her. Oh, lecture time. Santana felt a bit sad that she was going to miss it, but what ever the bitch made Brittany cry it was only fair she received a Berry lecture.

Ten minutes later the mother returned with a furious expression, quickly grabbing hold of her daughters hand and stomping off without so much as a look back. Rachel appeared seconds later with a soft smile on her lips.

"How about some ice cream Britt?" she asked.

Brittany's head shot up from Santana's shoulder, blue eyes twinkling, "Really?" At Rachel's nod, the blonde swooped in for a kiss and practically dragged both girls away from the park.

"So…" Santana asked casually when they were settled with ice creams in front of them, "what did you say to that lady to make her so mad?"

Rachel only offered a mischievous smile, "I only reprimanded her for the approach she took on dealing with Brittany. I may have also threatened if she were ever to make my Brittany cry again I would personally make her life a living hell."

Brittany awed beside her, "You're so sweet Rachel. This is why I love you." She gave the shorter girl a chocolaty peck to the lips.

Smiling around her spoon, Santana watched the pair. Her girls' were amazing.

**End.**


End file.
